


Сфера

by esplodio



Category: The Lobster (2015), The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio
Summary: у Дэвида впечатляющий школьный аттестат, восемнадцать килограмм лишнего веса, постоянно сползающие на нос очки и большие проблемы с общением.





	Сфера

Дэвиду страшно.

Из-за закрытой двери доносятся голоса и топот; каждый раз, когда шаги раздаются совсем близко, у Дэвида внутри всё замирает. Он откладывает в сторону очередную вещь, вынутую из чемодана, и растягивает губы в вежливой, напряжённой улыбке.

Каждый раз ничего не происходит: дверь не открывается, его будущий сосед не появляется, шум в коридоре не затихает ни на минуту. Только стопка вещей на кровати всё растёт, вместе с тревогой, ширящейся внутри. 

Дэвиду страшно. У Дэвида впечатляющий школьный аттестат, восемнадцать килограмм лишнего веса, постоянно сползающие на нос очки и большие проблемы с общением. Он мог бы написать книгу «Как выжить, когда ты — хрестоматийный неудачник», но, кажется, не справился бы и с этим. 

Да что уж там, сейчас ему самому не помешала бы какая-нибудь полезная книга по выживанию. Например, «Как выжить, когда тебе придётся жить в одной комнате с человеком, которого ты не знаешь».

И который может оказаться каким-то ублюдком. Вроде тех, которые третировали его в школе. 

Дэвид сглатывает.

Стопка вещей растёт. 

Шаги раздаются совсем близко с дверью, а потом она распахивается — быстро, Дэвид даже не успевает натянуть на лицо дежурную улыбку.

За дверью стоит длинноволосый парень в пиджаке.

— О. Мой. Бог, — драматично произносит он. — Кажется, это самая маленькая комната, которую я когда-либо видел. 

А потом широко и хитро улыбается — и Дэвиду кажется, что тревога внутри совсем немного, но ослабевает.

— Кстати, меня зовут Патрик.

***

Патрик поступил сюда, потому что «в Сиэтле пишут потрясающую музыку». Дэвид смутно улавливает логику и мало знает о музыке Сиэтла, но на всякий случай кивает.

Патрик живёт музыкой и любит танцы. У него есть сводная сестра Сэм и «удивительный друг Чарли». А ещё Патрик голубой. Он говорит об этом сам, спокойно и вроде бы беспечно, но Дэвид замечает, как его плечи слегка расслабляются спустя несколько мгновений. Дэвид не знает, какой реакции Патрик от него ждал — но судя по тому, что тот заметно веселеет, он отреагировал правильно.

Патрик задаёт вопросы, но никогда не настаивает, чтобы Дэвид на них отвечал. Шутит над собой, но никогда не смеётся над Дэвидом. Не дразнит за неловкость, не называет ботаном, не просит списать. Даже не разбрасывает носки по комнате. 

Несколько недель спустя Дэвид понимает, что перестал напрягаться при звуке открываемой двери, и не может вспомнить, когда это произошло.

***

В очередную пятницу дверь комнаты хлопает громче, чем обычно, и погружённый в учёбу Дэвид всё-таки вздрагивает.

Патрик, даже пьяный, реагирует чутко: вскидывает руки, будто пытаясь успокоить, одними губами произносит «извини». Даже со своего места (и несмотря на близорукость) Дэвид видит, как того слегка пошатывает из стороны в сторону — как медузу, которую несёт по волнам. 

Дэвид не знает, как обращаться с медузами — и пьяными соседями по комнате тоже, — поэтому просто остаётся на своём месте. На мгновение его прошивает холодной, почти позабытой тревогой: вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? Вдруг пьяный Патрик агрессивен? Но тот, смерив его взглядом, просто расплывается в улыбке и, покачиваясь, идёт к своей кровати.

— Всё учишься? — сейчас Патрик говорит тише, чем обычно — возможно, дело в алкоголе, возможно, он просто понимает, что уже слишком поздно. Его голос звучит очень мягко и Дэвид чуть улыбается в ответ: это непривычно.

— Как обычно. Ты хорошо провёл время? 

Патрик стягивает с плеч пиджак, путается в нём. Дэвид ловит себя на желании подойти, помочь, но остаётся на месте. 

Они хорошо общаются, но избегают прикосновений. И дело вовсе не в том, что Патрик голубой, Дэвида никогда не смущали такие вещи. 

Дэвида смущает он сам, его собственная скованность и неповоротливость. Он кажется себе окружённым невидимой сферой: каждый раз, когда кто-то подходит слишком близко, Дэвид напрягается. 

Наверное, это чувствуется: по крайней мере, люди никогда не касаются его — даже когда касаются других.

Даже Патрик, переобнимавший половину их соседей, с ним осторожничает. 

— Хорошо, — так же тихо отвечает он, наконец-то стряхнув с плеч пиджак. Тот падает на пол, а Патрик плюхается на кровать. Дэвиду это кажется странным: обычно Патрик бережно относится к своим вещам. Нужно сказать ему об этом или хотя бы поднять пиджак самому, повесить в шкаф. Это же несложно, Дэвид.

Дэвид остаётся на месте. Проклятая невидимая сфера.

— Мне не хватает Сэм, — говорит Патрик. 

Сейчас он звучит ещё тише и откровенно грустнее. В голосе Патрика обычно десятки оттенков, но этого Дэвид ещё не слышал никогда. Он малодушно думает, что предпочёл бы не слышать его и дальше, но гонит эту мысль прочь и закрывает учебник, поворачиваясь к Патрику лицом.

— Расскажи о ней.

И Патрик рассказывает — о Сэм, о Чарли, о песнях и планах, о школьных историях, о несносном трудовике, о Брэде. Дэвид слушает, почти ничего не говорит в ответ: у него большие проблемы с общением, но сейчас ему ещё и кажется, что Патрику просто нужно, чтобы его выслушали.

В какой-то момент Патрик запинается, замолкает, прикрывает глаза. Дэвид взволнованно всматривается в его лицо — плачет? нехорошо? — и только через несколько минут понимает, что Патрик уснул. Поверх покрывала, в джинсах и измятой рубашке.

Дэвид смотрит на него какое-то время, а потом поднимается, вешает пиджак в шкаф, и накрывает Патрика своим пледом.

— Чёёёрт, это моя любимая рубашка, — громко сокрушается Патрик утром. Жестикулирует, смеётся, ничем не выдаёт того, что помнит о вчерашней ночи — только благодарит Дэвида за одолженное покрывало.

***

— Я в глубочайшей жопе! — объявляет Патрик, входя в комнату.

— Уточни глубину, — говорит Дэвид, даже не поворачиваясь. «Глубочайшая жопа» у Патрика случается раз в пару дней и может означать всё, что угодно — от залитой рубашки до серьёзных проблем. Впрочем, скорее всего первое.

Дэвид уже знает Патрика достаточно, чтоб понимать, что тот способен долго и много говорить о незначительных неприятностях, лишь бы не выдавать того, что его на самом деле беспокоит. Он надеется, что когда-нибудь Патрик сможет говорить с ним искренне не только тогда, когда напьётся, но пока довольствуется и этим. 

— В общем, оказалось, что у нас завтра семинар по литературе, а я совершенно не готов, — Патрик разводит руками.

Дэвид вздыхает. Он много раз предлагал Патрику помощь — сделать домашнее задание или хотя бы подобрать материалы для эссе, — но тот каждый раз возмущённо отказывался. С одной стороны Дэвиду было приятно, что Патрик общается с ним очевидно не ради хороших оценок. С другой — самому Патрику это ничуть не помогало. 

— Садись, — говорит Дэвид и предупреждающе поднимает руку, когда Патрик раскрывает рот. — Садись. 

Настаивать непривычно. Убеждать Патрика — непривычно вдвойне: раньше Дэвид безоговорочно принимал его авторитет. Но сейчас он уверен в том, что его решение помочь — правильное, а Патрик неожиданно смиряется: умолкает, садится и только поглядывает как-то странно.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Дэвид и тот расплывается в улыбке.

— Нет-нет, ничего. Слушаю вас, профессор!

***

— Не. Могу. Поверить, — обречённо вздыхает Дэвид и запоздало понимает, что, кажется, перенял от Патрика его манеру речи.

Тот, кажется, тоже замечает это: улыбается, хитро поглядывая на Дэвида и решительно шагает навстречу орущей толпе.

— Брось, Дэвид, тебе понравится.

Дэвид и хочет сказать, что у них с Патриком очень разные представления о хорошем времяпровождении, но в последний момент сдерживается. В конце концов, не то чтобы Патрик ещё не знал этого.

И не то чтобы это удержало Патрика от того, чтобы затащить Дэвида на эту вечеринку. 

Дэвид и сам не понимает, почему это так важно для Патрика. Конечно, с момента, когда они впервые столкнулись в комнате общежития, прошло уже много времени. Но то, что Дэвид перестал вздрагивать при появлении рядом незнакомых людей, не означало, что он стремился с ними общаться. Ему вполне хватало Патрика и пары сокурсников.

И он уж точно мог прожить без вторжений в своё личное пространство и без кислого запаха пива, которым здесь пропиталось кажется всё.

Вокруг бушует пьяная и весёлая толпа, и к моменту, когда они с Патриком наконец-то выбираются из неё, Дэвид весь взмокший. Футболка липнет к телу, очки вновь сползают на нос. Дэвид чувствует себя чудовищно неуютно. 

А Патрику, кажется, хоть бы что — он так и сияет от радости, знакомит Дэвида с какими-то ребятами («это Крис, это Барни, это Ди, а это Дэвид, я так рад, что вы теперь знаете друг друга), а потом настойчиво подсовывает Дэвиду пластиковый стаканчик с пуншем. Сначала Дэвид бестолково вертит его в руках, собираясь просто до конца вечера притворяться, что пьёт. Но шумная толпа раздражает всё больше, друзья Патрика говорят с ним о чём-то своём, футболка продолжает липнуть к телу, заставляя чувствовать себя ещё хуже, чем обычно — и Дэвид плюёт на всё, делая большой глоток. А потом ещё один. И ещё один.

По крайней мере, пунш на вкус не такой мерзкий как пиво.

***

— Прости, прости, — жарко бормочет Патрик на ухо, тяжело наваливается; его длинные волосы щекочут Дэвиду щёку. — Я должен был уделять тебе больше внимания, я же знал, что ты первый раз на вечеринке.

— Всё нормально, — отвечает Дэвид сквозь зубы, изо всех сил пытаясь шагать ровно. Это тяжело, особенно когда перед глазами всё кружится, а на тебе висит второй человек, но Дэвид честно пытается.

Он и сам не понимает, в какой момент Патрик просто повис на нём; в какой момент сфера отказала и дистанция между ними сократилась. Он чётко ощущает где именно Патрик прикасается к нему — горячая точка на плече, на щеке, на поясе, — но это совсем не так, как когда в твоё личное пространство вторгается посторонний человек. Возможно, дело в том, что Патрик давно перестал быть посторонним. Возможно, в том, что они оба чудовищно пьяны. Возможно, в том, что от Патрика приятно пахнет — каким-то замысловатым парфюмом, названием которого Дэвид не интересовался никогда.

— Нет, не нормально, — нараспев произносит Патрик. — Я был неправ. Я должен загладить свою вину.

— Ты должен дойти до комнаты и лечь спать, — хмыкает Дэвид, хотя от этого певучего «загладить вину» внутри всё переворачивается. Он не понимает, почему. Не хочет понимать. 

Они кое-как добираются до общежития и падают спать, каждый на свою кровать.

Утром у Дэвида нечеловечески трещит голова.

Утром Дэвид начинает искать зарубежные стажировки.

***

— Ты уезжаешь.

Дэвид не понимает, утверждает Патрик или спрашивает, но на всякий случай кивает.

— В Британию. На год.

Дэвид кивает опять.

— И я узнаю об этом за две недели до начала летних каникул.

Третий раз кивать совсем тяжело.

— Я не хотел говорить, не зная точно, — пытается объяснить Дэвид. Это паршивое оправдание и они оба знают это, но Дэвид скорее удавится, чем скажет Патрику правду.

Чем скажет, что влюблён в него, и от этого все проблемы.

В таком положении — безнадёжном, надо сказать, — у него было немного вариантов. Либо молчать и терпеть, либо признаться — и справляться с последствиями.

Дэвид старался не представлять, какими были бы эти последствия. Конечно, Патрик не смеялся бы над ним. И, возможно, — мизерный шанс, но всё же, — даже ответил бы взаимностью.

В конце концов, Дэвид видел, как тот улыбается ему, помнил, как Патрик доверчиво прижимался к нему по дороге домой, расслабленный и пьяный. Собственные страхи и комплексы нашёптывали ему, что это, скорее всего, просто совпадение, но Дэвид знал одно: если бы он остался в кампусе, продолжая жить с Патриком в одной комнате, то не смог бы молчать и захотел бы узнать всё наверняка.

Проблема была в том, что он не хотел, чтобы Патрик ответил ему взаимностью.

Дэвид знал себя. Он понимал, что сильно изменился за последний год — и понимал, сколько всего в нём осталось прежним, надоевшим, сковывающим. Дистанция между ним и другими людьми по-прежнему оставалась почти физически ощутимой, взгляды на себя в зеркало по утрам — стыдными и короткими. Даже если бы Патрик ответил ему взаимностью, Дэвид бы просто не поверил в это по-настоящему.

Он не хотел этого. Патрик нравился ему — сильно, безоговорочно — и Дэвид желал ему самого лучшего. Вот только сам он этим «лучшим» точно не был. 

Патрик был замечательным. И не заслуживал бойфренда, которому постоянно должен был бы доказывать его ценность. 

Поэтому Дэвид решил уехать, чтоб доказать себе свою ценность сам.

Правда, знание этого не помогает. Особенно когда Патрик — его замечательный, не заслуживающий такого отношения Патрик — растягивает губы в широкой улыбке и поздравляет, шутит про «надеюсь, хоть там-то ты начнёшь ходить на вечеринки» и искренне желает удачи. 

Дэвид знает, что сделал ему больно, что поступил с ним отвратительно. Он не лучше того Брэда, который искренне возмущал его с самого первого рассказа Патрика.

Дэвид только надеется, что ещё сумеет всё исправить.

***

Они успевают сходить ещё на пару вечеринок (это всё ещё не нравится Дэвиду, но радует Патрика), напиться вдвоём в комнате напоследок и пообещать писать друг другу.

Дэвида это всё не обманывает. Он чувствует, как в их общении что-то надломилось, если не сломалось безвозвратно. От этого тяжело и горько, и Дэвид чувствует себя хуже, чем в тот самый первый день в кампусе, но напоминает себе, что отступать нельзя. Что так будет лучше для них обоих.

Прощание выходит каким-то скомканным. Возвращаясь домой, Дэвид в первый же вечер напивается в своей комнате.

***

Он пишет Патрику всё лето, и Патрик всегда пишет в ответ, но неизменно отказывается, когда Дэвид в письмах предлагает «поговорить как-нибудь по телефону».

***

Письма прекращаются, когда Дэвид приезжает в Лондон, и это сводит его с ума.

Его комната почти такая же маленькая и безликая, как в Вашингтонском университете. Сосед Дэвида — тихий француз, на вид такой же ботаник, как и он сам, но первое облегчение быстро сменяется тоской по дому и по Патрику.

Три письма Дэвида пока что остаются без ответа, а его попытки изменить себя — без результата. Дэвид мается в чужой стране, в чужом университете, скучает на занятиях, ругает себя за принятое решение. Невидимая сфера, отделяющая его от других людей, как будто всё разрастается — и, что хуже всего, в ней начинает не хватать воздуха.

Отправив четвёртое письмо, Дэвид говорит себе «стоп». 

Это непросто. Это едва ли не сложнее, чем вообще решиться уехать в другую страну. Дэвид делает всё, чтобы забить своё время — берёт дополнительные курсы, учится играть на музыкальных инструментах, бегает по утрам и посещает почти все мероприятия в кампусе. Тоска не то чтобы утихает, но фокусироваться на ней действительно получается всё реже. 

Через месяц Дэвид получает письмо.

«Прости», выведено на бумаге неровным почерком Патрика, «мне нужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть. Год начался просто ужасно, но, надеюсь, у тебя в Лондоне всё совершенно не так». 

Дэвид улыбается. Оставшиеся восемь месяцев учёбы кажутся ему такой мелочью.

***

Он возвращается на рождественские каникулы, и они с Патриком наконец-то говорят по телефону. Увидеться не получится — иначе Патрик упустит возможность пообщаться с Сэм и Чарли, — но Дэвид не расстраивается.

Это всё ещё кажется правильным.

***

Когда Дэвид узнаёт, что будет жить в их старой комнате, он удивлён и не удивлён одновременно.

Он не знает, совпадение ли это или заслуга Патрика (с равной вероятностью может быть и то, и то), но широко улыбается, затаскивая в комнату чемодан и коробки. 

Разворачиваясь, чтобы выйти за последней коробкой, он видит Патрика, замершего в дверном проёме.

У Патрика отросли волосы и заострились скулы. Он загоревший и невозможно растерянный — Дэвид почти забыл, каким беззащитным он может выглядеть иногда.

Дэвид почти забыл, какой он красивый. 

— Дэвид, — выдавливает Патрик, не двигаясь с места.

— Патрик, — в тон ему отвечает Дэвид.

Это неловко настолько же, насколько хорошо. Они оба рады, но оба не могут найти слов, и Дэвид не выдерживает первым.

Он шагает к Патрику, порывисто обнимает его. Чувствует, как тот удивлённо вздыхает, а потом тянется, крепко обнимает в ответ, держит, держится.

— Ты изменился, — бормочет Патрик, и Дэвид честно отвечает:

— Только совсем немного.

Сферы больше нет.


End file.
